The purpose of this contract is to provide writing, editing, and public relations services for the National Coordination Office (NCO) for the High Performance Computing and Communications (HPCC) Initiative. The contractor will be responsible for writing and editing an annual report, brochures, fact sheets, articles, and other information pieces about HPCC. The contractor also will formulate issues and incorporate them for presentations and speeches by the NCO director, as well as develop audiovisual materials and provide public information services.